Cul de sac
by Royai-en-force
Summary: Au fond d'une impasse, Mlle Parker est face à un mur. Un cul-de-sac qui la fait se poser des questions douloureuses... Se passe après IOTH.


Ma première fic sur ce couple, soyez indulgents d'autant plus que je ne suis pas douée pour inventer les histoires... Juste pour les écrire, enfin, donnez-moi votre avis !

* * *

- Jarod !! Et merde !

Elle passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux en lâchant un soupir. Encore une fois, elle l'avait manqué. Mais ça semblait presque normal, maintenant... Pourtant elle se sentit, pour _cette_ fois, plus mal qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. C'était la fois de trop...

Sydney avait couru dans une autre direction pour avoir Jarod en le coupant dans sa course. Sans succès. Elle était donc seule et, pour se calmer les nerfs, elle marcha droit devant elle et s'enfonça dans l'impasse où son cher Caméléon avait disparu. Elle fixa le mur qui se dressait devant elle. Une pensée germa alors dans son esprit torturé par l'épisode Carthis (et tout ce qui allait avec ledit épisode) : peut-être que sa quête de Vérité se résumerait à ça... Un cul-de-sac. Elle ferait donc le chat toute sa vie ? Elle n'avait pas le choix... Elle ne voyait plus d'issue possible. Une larme s'échappa de son œil de glace et roula doucement sur sa joue, sans qu'elle semble vraiment s'en apercevoir. Ses pensées se mirent à filer dans une logique qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre : si elle arrêtait, on la tuerait. Si elle fuyait, on la retrouverait et on la tuerait. Si elle retrouvait Jarod, peut-être resterait-elle en vie, mais prisonnière. Et si elle remplissait sa mission de chat, qu'adviendrait-il de Broots ? Il deviendrait un témoin gênant pour le Centre... Ils le tueraient ... ? Sydney, non. Trop important pour Jarod. Il faudrait le garder en vie... Mais Broots... Debbie serait alors seule.

Comme elle.

Une seconde larme suivit la première sur son autre joue. Et même si elle trouvait la Vérité, peut-être ne pourrait-elle pas se libérer de ses chaînes... Elle devrait continuer à jouer le chat. Stupide chat. Stupide souris. Stupide vie. A quoi bon ?

C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix qui résonnait au fond d'elle-même... Une voix chaude et caressante qui l'enveloppait et qui lui disait de ne pas abandonner. Elle se rappelait de Jarod sur l'île...

_« - Ce qui m'amène à me poser la question..._

_...Qui suis-je en réalité ?_

_..._

_Et aujourd'hui je ne sais pas si... j'ai envie de connaître la réponse._

_Mais si. Bien sûr que si... »_

- Jarod... dit-elle dans un souffle à peine audible.

- Oui ? Murmura une voix à son oreille.

Le souffle chaud sur ladite oreille la fit frissonner. Elle se retourna alors vivement et avant d'avoir eut le temps de dire ouf elle n'avait plus son arme...

Retour en arrière et changement de point de vue... 

- Jarod !! Et merde !

Ouh là, bien énervée aujourd'hui... Un peu plus que d'habitude, non ?...

Il avait couru dans l'impasse sans qu'elle le voie et il attendait... il attendait quoi, au juste ? Il avait prévu (au cas où ce qu'il venait de se passer se passerait, c'est-à-dire que le Centre serait un peu en avance) une issue de secours qui se trouvait être une porte au fond de l'impasse à gauche. Il était caché juste devant ladite porte mais il voulait observer sa Dragon Lady préférée (préférée... il n'en connaissait pas vraiment d'autres). Après tout cela faisait un moment et il savait pertinemment que la perte de son « père » ainsi que les révélations n'étaient pas vraiment pour lui faire du bien... En bref, il s'inquiétait.

Il la vit qui fixait le mur face à elle. Puis son expression changea, elle devint comme... plus douce ou plus « neutre », si on peut dire ça comme ça... Son regard se voila et devint triste. Et mouillé... Mouillé ?! Il vit une larme rouler. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Pas qu'elle puisse pleurer, ça il le savait, il l'avait encore entendue la dernière fois au téléphone... Après Carthis. Sa voix tremblait...

Il ramena ses esprits à l'instant présent. Non, ce qui l'étonnait c'est qu'elle se « lache » ici, dans une impasse. A quoi ses pensées pouvaient-t-elles bien la mener ? Il se posait la question que déjà la réponse germait dans son esprit... Le mur. Un cul-de-sac. Il ne comprenait que trop bien ce que cela pouvait représenter à ses yeux, à _leurs_ yeux. Mais il ne devait pas y avoir que ça et même s'il pouvait aisément entrer dans sa tête pour le savoir il voulait que ce soit elle qui lui explique. Il voulait qu'elle se livre, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, à lui. Elle l'avait déjà fait en de rares occasions, et il le souhaitait encore.

Conscient d'être complètement irrationnel, il se leva, sortit de sa cachette provisoire et s'avança, sans bruit. C'est alors qu'il l'entendit prononcer son prénom... Surpris, il en fut touché. Elle ne l'avait pas dit d'un ton amer ou de colère mais au contraire avec une douceur et une tendresse surprenantes. Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien parler de sa mère... mais c'est bien son prénom qu'il avait entendu. Alors, cédant à une impulsion soudaine, il se pencha...

-Oui ? Lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille.

Au lieu de faire un bond de trois mètres (il en fut d'ailleurs déçu) il la vit ou plutôt sentit frissonner... Lui faisait-il donc un effet particulier ?... Mais elle sembla bien vite se reprendre et elle pivota de suite, empoignant son arme... qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de pointer sur lui car, ayant prévu sa réaction, il prit immédiatement.

Le voir de si près alors que cela faisait bien un mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu ni entendu la désarma un instant. Son masque tomba un bref instant. Mais elle reprit rapidement contenance et retrouva son apparence de visage habituelle.

Jarod eut un soupir de frustration de la voir reprendre son visage dur et il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand il reconnut les voix de Sydney et de Sam parmi d'autres (des nettoyeurs à n'en pas douter). Sans réfléchir (chose rare, savourons ce moment) il entraîna Mademoiselle Parker avec lui par la porte...

Il mit une main devant sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler tout en la maintenant fermement contre lui. Dans la foulée il pensa [c'est un génie tout de même, il pense à tout même en pleine action x)] à subtiliser son portable et réussit (non sans mal) à l'éteindre d'une seule main pour éviter de se faire repérer par la sonnerie ou de se faire localiser par la sui... Il se rendit compte alors qu'il pensait déjà à une « suite ». Mais tout d'abord, qu'était-il donc en train de faire ?

Telle était la question que Parker se posait.

Elle était furieuse d'avoir ce contact mais elle se sentait également étrangement... bien. Soulagée. Réconfortée dans ses bras... bien musclés... son cœur s'emballa malgré elle à ses pensées. Mais jamais elle ne l'admettrait et elle préféra se mentir à elle-même à cet instant. Comme elle le faisait depuis 5 ans, d'ailleurs. Elle entendit alors les nettoyeurs et Sydney s'éloigner... *_Raaah, mais ils ont un pois à la place du cerveau, c'est pas possible ! ET LA PORTE ? Certes, on ne la voie qu'en cherchant, et alors ?*_ pensa-t-elle rageusement, prenant la première cible venue.

Jarod, qui sembla lire dans ses pensées – détail insupportable pour elle – eut un sourire amusé. Il relâcha alors son étreinte, tout en prenant bien soin de lui couper l'accès à la porte.

- Jarod, siffla-t-elle, peut-on savoir à la fin ce que je fais là ?! Es-tu sûr d'être un génie ? Tu...

- Pourquoi ces larmes ? La coupa-t-il, un poil agacé par sa réaction.

Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Cette réplique lui coupa net le sifflet.

- Je... ne pleurais pas, Jarod, affirma-t-elle, manquant toutefois de l'assurance qu'elle avait voulu prétendre avoir.

C'est alors que, sans un mot, il leva sa main et de ses doigts il suivit la trace séchée d'une larme qu'elle n'avait eut le temps d'essuyer. Ce geste la fit frissonner une seconde fois mais avec plus de violence. Sa respiration se fit saccadée et plus forte. Elle se sentit alors comme hypnotisée par le regard brûlant qu'il posait sur elle.

Son regard s'expliquait par le fait qu'il était lui aussi dans un état second... C'était la première fois qu'il touchait vraiment son visage. Elle avait la peau si douce...

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Le doigt de Jarod descendait lentement sur sa joue...

C'est alors que la Dragon Lady se ressaisit brusquement et elle sembla alors sortir d'un rêve. Elle détourna brusquement la tête, mettant fin au moment d'intimité qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Il sembla lui aussi sortir du même rêve et un air gêné passa sur son visage, immédiatement remplacée par de nouveau l'assurance qu'il affichait généralement face à elle.

- Alors c'est quoi ça ? Une goutte de pluie tombée malencontreusement à cet endroit précis, peut-être ?

- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ?

- Réponds, Parker.

Se sentant sans défense, elle lui cracha à la figure la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Jarod ?! Tu manques de veuves à sauver que tu te rabats sur mon cas ?

-...

Erreur...

Jarod s'énerva un peu et répliqua :

- Tu te considères donc comme un cas Parker ? (Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps) Tu dois vraiment en avoir sur le cœur...

Mais laisses moi t'apprendre que ton « cas » - comme tu le dis si bien – est une chose sont je m'occupe depuis bien longtemps, bien avant même que je m'échappe du Centre la première fois. (Il eut un léger sourire à la pensée qu'il s'était échappé plus d'une fois...) Ensuite, continua-t-il en haussant le ton, je ne me soucie pas de toi depuis cinq ans pour m'entendre dire que ça ne peut rien me faire de te voir souffrir, en plus à cause du Centre ! Je déteste te voir avec ce masque de mépris qui montre combien tu as souffert dans cet asile de fous et je déteste te voir prête à tout abandonner parce que ce n'est plus toi et ça me tue... Tu es la seule qui puisse réellement me comprendre et si tu abandonnes je me sentirais plus seul que jamais... Mais tu pourrais être un peu moins rapide pour me retrouver, je n'ai plus le temps de te faire de blagues... termina-t-il sur un ton plus léger et dans un petit sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens qui étaient redevenus humides et pour le cacher elle détourna le regard.

- Jarod, dit-elle en essayant de reprendre contenance, il faut que...

Elle s'arrêta un instant et ferma les yeux. Puis elle se tourna vers Jarod et elle dit d'une voix qui n'avait plus toute son assurance :

- Pourquoi ?... Jarod, pourquoi je dois continuer à faire ça ?...

Sa voix trembla.

- Je ne _peux_ pas arrêter... Mais devoir courir après la seule personne qui me soutienne et qui me comprenne et l'empêcher de... de _vivre_...

- Tu as... revu ton jugement. On dirait que tu as enfin compris que je n'étais pas un ennemi... Il avait dit cette phrase plus pour lui-même. Tristement, elle sourit :

- De toute façon, que j'ai compris ou pas, il y aura toujours au Centre quelqu'un pour faire t'empêcher de vivre. Et moi par la même occasion...

Ses yeux de glace le fixèrent. Elle pouvait voir la douleur que ses propos lui faisaient... Elle dit une phrase qu'il ne voulait pas entendre :

- Et si cette Vérité après laquelle nous courrons ne nous libérait pas ? (Sa voix monta d'une octave) Toi tu pourras toujours retrouver ta famille et même si le Centre te court toujours après tu ne seras plus vraiment seul... Moi si. Toujours. Sydney et Broots sont là mais que peuvent-ils vraiment comprendre ? Quand à Ethan...qui sait où il peut être ? Et il sera plus en sécurité avec toi...

Une nouvelle fois ils se regardèrent mais cette fois dans un silence lourd. Jarod sentait son cœur battre plus fort que jamais...

- Tu n'es pas seule.

- De quoi par...

Il l'embrassa.

Comme ça, sans prévenir, il l'embrassa. Il s'attendait à un rejet et il sentit sa surprise mais elle ne fit rien sur le moment. Puis il crut sentir qu'elle commençait à se reculer quand elle sembla hésiter et alors elle s'abandonna littéralement et leur baiser fut alors bien plus intense... C'était une saveur qui réveillait des choses enfouies depuis longtemps au fond d'eux-mêmes qui avaient commencé à bouger sur Carthis...

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin ils étaient l'un comme l'autre essoufflés et les cheveux en bataille. Ils se firent présentables et osèrent seulement lever les yeux. Elle avait les joues rouges, il avait encore une mèche mal coiffée...

- Jarod, comment...

- Je repasserais te chercher, promis. Je ne te laisserai pas au Centre... Et je compte bien te kidnapper de nouveau finit-il dans un sourire.

- Pourrais-tu éviter le fond d'une impasse, la prochaine fois ? C'est pas que ça pue mais... presque dit-elle dans un grand sourire.

- Il est vrai que tu risquerais d'abîmer tes talons... Je te l'ai dit, mets des baskets quand tu me coures après !

- Très drôle, Jarod.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa. Elle lui dit alors dans un murmure :

- Si tu ne donnes pas signe de vie je te jure que cette fois je vais vraiment te coller une balle là où je pense...

- J'en suis sûr...

Après lui avoir déposé un léger baiser sur le front il partit... Avec la promesse d'un commencement tout autre que celui qu'ils avaient imaginé.

- Je vais leur dire quoi moi aux singes qui me cherchent dehors ? Lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir exaspéré. Elle entendit Jarod rire au loin et, malgré elle, elle sourit de bonheur... Ce même bonheur dont elle avait si peur. Mais cette fois, personne ne le lui enlèverait, foi de Parker ! Avec cette résolution elle sortit, tête haute.

FIN


End file.
